robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
TheWatcher 234
TheWatcher_1234 TheWatcher_1234 was first seen in a game by users. TheWatcher_234 simply just stood there, not replying to anything the people said/asked him. This continued for a while in till one user asked TheWatcher_1234 to make a game about his thoughts. TheWatcher_1234 responded to this by making a game called The Forest and a second one called My Mind. When joining The Forest, the player will see multiple trees around them and a single house in the middle. Inside the house is a dining table with 4 chairs and a body in the corner. It is unclear of what this house means. The second game is also unknown of what it means as it only has a chair and a body. TheWatcher_1234 full story is still unknown. But it is said sometimes when a player joins The Forest and enters the house, TheWatcher_1234 will be there and greet them. What happens after that is unknown besides that the player is never seen again, as if it got deleted from the site. This is all that is known of the Watcher for now. || Incident 1 of TheWatcher_1234 || {1st person perspective} I woke up in my bed as always, it was Saturday. I ran to my computer, excited to play a new game I found called Escape the facility. When I joined the game it was normal for a couple rounds in till TheWatcher_1234 joined. At first I didn't think much of it as I thought it might of just been a player trying to scare people. In the first round he was in. He was chosen to be the hunter. He managed to get me but when he started to drag me I was teleported to another game. It was called "The workshop." When I spawned in my character was chained up to the wall. TheWatcher was in front of me. He approached me with a knife, I saw him stab my character multiple times and blood would come out.. then the roblox browser closed. When I reopened it and tried to login to my account a tab popped up saying "Your account has been terminated.. I'm watching.." I stopped playing Roblox after that.. || Incident 2 of TheWatcher_1234 || It was Sunday, I was watching youtube till I got a message on roblox by a user with a name of "Unkn0wn" I was linked a game called The Forest. I was hesitant but in the the end I clicked play anyway. When I joined I was spawned in a dark forest and there was a house in the middle of the forest. I looked at the trees around me and I found multiple bodys hanging from the trees. When I walked into the house I saw a dead avatar in the corner, I didn't think much of it. I turned around to leave but there was a black figure standing there covered in blood. He was also holding a bloody knife. The figure lunged at my character, stabbing my avatar multiple times. I was kicked from the game and a tab popped up, saying my account was terminated forever. But the thing that creeped me out the most was the note it had saying "I'll be watching you :))))" I stopped playing roblox after that. These are two out of the many users who accounts were deleted so suddenly. There are still reports about accounts being deleted for no reason. It is unknown of why the Watcher does this or what his true motives are. ☀https://www.roblox.com/users/552874107/profile